


Captain's Log

by withthepilot



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-30
Updated: 2010-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-14 05:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withthepilot/pseuds/withthepilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because Zach had a thing for a fictional character didn't mean he expected Chris to notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain's Log

It wasn't as though Zach didn't know he was obvious. _So_ fucking obvious. He spent way too much time on set watching scenes that didn't involve him, lingered longer than necessary around the captain's chair and watched his TOS DVDs so often that he worried they'd crack and break from wear. So, yeah, _fine_ ; he had a huge thing for a fictional character and obvious crush was obvious.

He just didn't expect his boyfriend to suddenly get so observant. And without warning.

Zach exhaled in relief when he found a quiet spot at the bar. He ordered a vodka tonic and hoped it would ease the beginnings of a headache he felt coming on. It'd been a long day and he was more than ready for bed. He nearly jumped when Chris sidled up beside him, pointing to the bartender.

"That's on me," he said, then bit noisily into a carrot stick he procured from a server. "So's the next one."

Zach blinked and lifted his head, arching a brow. Chris wasn't exactly a cheapskate by nature, but he didn't go throwing money around, either. "Since when are you so generous?"

"Generous is me; I'm a generous kind of guy. Generous with my money, my time..." He turned to lean his back against the bar, letting his gaze roam slowly and deliberately over Zach's body. "My talents."

"Uhh." He wasn't usually this ineloquent, but this new side of Chris was throwing him for a loop. Chris was sweet, goofy, infinitely kind—not cocky and leering. No, that was more like...

Holy _shit_.

Zach swallowed hard as Chris flicked a twenty onto the bar top, sliding Zach's drink over. "Drink up, man. Courtesy of Jim Kirk."

"Chris," Zach replied, trying to keep his voice even, "this isn't as cute as you think it is." Chris just lifted his brow and looked around before taking a swallow of his beer.

"I dunno who 'Chris' is, but if I remind you of him, he must be a good-looking guy."

"Oh, my god," Zach murmured, dropping his head to sip his drink, his face flushing. "Honestly, you can stop now. I get it. Haha, I have a crush on Captain Kirk, super funny, joke's over now."

Chris feigned a look of surprise. "Hell, if that's true, then I'm wasting my time trying to impress you. I coulda just saved twenty bucks." He leaned in close then, whispering in Zach's ear, a hand grazing over his thigh, just below his ass. "Here's what you're gonna do: finish your drink, tell me your name, then come back with yours truly to the captain's quarters. In that order."

Zach squinted and thought about weighing his options, but he was already downing the rest of his vodka tonic. He took his last gulp with a faint gasp and put the glass down on the bar, looking at Chris—looking at _Jim_.

"It's Zach," he murmured. Chris smiled, slow and lazy, patting his shoulder before motioning for him to rise. Zach did. Chris finished off his beer and left the empty bottle behind, calling to the bartender as he led Zach away from the bar.

"Eighty-six that next round, man."

*

By the time they arrived at Chris' place—or rather, the "captain's quarters"—Zach was hard and straining in his tight black jeans. Chris had stayed in character the entire drive over, interspersing tales of bar fights and space with details of ridiculously dirty things he wanted to do to, with and for Zach. It was kind of difficult to keep up; Zach hadn't realized just how intense his Kirk crush was until this moment. Plus, Chris kept touching Zach's thighs and teasing his fingertips between them, until Zach was absolutely squirming in the passenger seat.

He was shaking a little as he took off his coat, and Chris stepped forward to help him, easing the fabric from his shoulders and arms.

"So, Zach," he murmured, breathing hotly against the back of Zach's neck. "You know, I think I know just the thing to help you out with this crush of yours."

Zach laughed faintly, licking his lips in anticipation. "Just because every woman in the galaxy falls for your charms doesn't mean I will."

Chris turned him around, then, lifting Zach's hand to press a kiss to his inner wrist. Somehow, the soft gesture was so completely _Kirk_ that Zach felt his knees go a little weak; Kirk did have that way about him.

"What makes you think I'm looking for a woman?" he asked, icy blue eyes trained on Zach's. "I've got the hottest being in the galaxy right here in my quarters. And _he_..." Chris reached down to grope Zach's cock through his jeans, earning himself a low moan. "...seems pretty interested, if I do say so myself." He had a shit-eating grin plastered on his face and Zach decided right then and there that he couldn't take it anymore. If every woman in the galaxy didn't have a problem spreading her legs for Captain James T. Kirk, then who was Zach to go against the grain? He fisted a hand in Chris' shirt and pulled him close for a hungry kiss, pleased when Chris responded with nothing short of unbridled gusto.

*

They tore and yanked off clothes as they stumbled toward the bedroom and Zach was naked, save for his boxer-briefs, when Chris finally pushed him down onto the bed. He took a look at Chris' cock, barely contained by his white briefs, and licked his lips in anticipation. Chris smirked down at him, blue eyes dancing.

"I was gonna ask if you wanted a blowjob from Captain Kirk, but something tells me you'd rather get to know Jim Junior."

"Jim Junior's a big boy," Zach replied, quirking a smile as Chris approached the bed. He shifted onto his knees and reached to pull Chris' underwear down, freeing his cock and smiling at the way Chris tried not to groan in relief.

"He's, ah..." Chris gasped as Zach took him into his mouth. "He's pleased to make your acquaintance."

Zach hummed around the thick length between his lips, bobbing his head and laving his tongue along the sensitive underside, just the way he knew Chris liked it—still, he stayed in character, telling Zach he was a "natural," wondering aloud how he seemed to know exactly what turned Kirk on. Zach rubbed his thumbs in circles over Chris' hipbones and suppressed a smile as he took his shaft all the way in; Chris shuddered and made a strangled noise, as if his boyfriend had never deep-throated him before—though, truth be told, he made that same sound that almost every time, even when he wasn't pretending to be someone else. It was something that Zach loved about Chris: the way he always seemed so surprised by sexual attention, like each time was his very first. Apparently, it was something he and Jim Kirk had in common.

"Oh—okay, s-stop, Zach. Stop," he blurted. Zach pulled back and peered up at him, smirking.

"Is that an order?"

"You bet your sweet ass it is."

Chris hauled him to his feet, pulling him in for a rough kiss and licking his own taste right off Zach's lips. They grappled with each other for dominance of the kiss before Zach let Chris take full control, acknowledging his own fantasy. When one of Chris' warm hands dipped into his boxer-briefs, Zach bucked and grabbed hold of his biceps, disoriented as the younger man pushed him down onto his back, not letting up as he rubbed and squeezed his painfully hard cock, sliding the underwear off completely.

"Oh, god," Zach murmured, throwing his head back and arching. "God..."

"Flattery'll get you everywhere," Chris said, grinning widely. "But you know my name, don't you, baby? Say my name."

Zach exhaled shakily and lifted his hips. "J-Jim," he whispered. Then he cried out when Chris jerked harder at his cock, sliding a fingertip down over his taint.

" _Louder_ ," he commanded.

"JIM!"

"Fuck yeah," Chris breathed, reaching over to his nightstand for a condom and lube, quickly preparing himself. He coaxed Zach's legs up with a caress to the back of his thigh that made him shiver, waggling his brows when Zach hooked his knees over Chris' shoulders. "Flexible guy, huh? Where have you been all my life?"

"The wrong century, obviously," Zach said, wanting to roll his eyes but simply smiling instead.

"Obviously." Chris slicked up his fingers and ran them over Zach's entrance, circling and rubbing, playing with him. "But Jim Kirk's here now and he's gonna give you the fucking of your life, Zachary. You're gonna take my cock so deep, aren't you? The way you've always wanted."

" _Yes_ ," Zach moaned, voice reedy with need, reaching up to hold the headboard behind him. The teasing was driving him mad and he tried to spread his legs wider, twisted to thrust down onto Chris' fingers. "Please, Jim...fuck me, fuck me..."

"With fucking pleasure."

And Chris' cock felt so good breaching him that Zach had to stop himself from just wildly thrusting down onto his entire length at once, biting back needy noises of desire until Chris was fully seated. He was so deep that once they started a rhythm, Chris was already grazing against Zach's prostate, sending electric shocks through his body. Zach dug his fingernails into the wood of the headboard as he held on and rocked back on Chris' length, feeling warmer with every slick sound their bodies made, every teasing bite that Chris deposited along his jaw, neck and shoulder. This was Zach’s biggest fantasy _ever_ come to life and he was letting himself enjoy every far-too-brief second of it, moaning wantonly and panting, letting Chris suck at his swollen lips.

"Fuck, Zach, so hot, so fucking good...keep telling me how bad you need it..."

"Need it, Jim, need it so much, god...t-touch me, please!"

"I'll give you what you want..." And Zach swore he saw a deviant Kirk-esque gleam in his boyfriend's eyes; damn, but the man was good. "If you call me 'Captain' when you come."

"Oh, jesus, anything, _please_!"

Zach's brain almost shorted out from the mere sight of Chris licking his lips in satisfaction; then Chris took Zach's cock into his grip and started to stroke and squeeze in time with his thrusts, and he didn't stand a chance. He bucked into Chris' hand and felt the warmth immediately begin to pool in his belly, his breath coming faster. Chris murmured encouragingly in his ear and slid his thumb through the moisture beading at the tip of Zach's cock, and that was it—Zach's body tensed and he grabbed at Chris' shoulders tightly, shouting, "CAPTAIN KIRK!" as he spilled his release all over his stomach. Chris shuddered and moaned loudly in response, working his hips faster to fuck Zach harder and deeper, muffling a cry into the crook of his neck when he came.

For a few minutes, they stayed quiet, working to regain their breath, Chris' face still pressed to Zach's sweaty skin. Then Zach prodded him to move, after which Chris quickly disposed of his condom and returned to the exact same resting spot. Zach turned his head slightly and shivered at the feel of Chris’ short, bristly hair against his cheek.

"I should be annoyed with you," Zach finally murmured, running his hand over his boyfriend’s firmly muscled back, "but that was inspired."

"Captain's log, stardate...whatever," Chris mumbled in response. "I'm awesome."

Zach snorted and reached over to turn off the bedside table lamp, wrapping an arm around Chris' waist. "I can't deny that. Lights out, Captain."

"Mmm. Kirk out."


End file.
